laika_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Book
On the year of witch's death those that can see and speak to ghosts would go and read from a Story Book at her grave so her curse would be held back and her soul could sleep for another year. The book is said to hold the tale of "Sleeping Beauty". The book was in Mr. Prenderghast possession because of his and his family's gift to speak and see the dead, he had been using it to keep the cure back for 50 years but when his heath was failing; he knew that he had to pass the book and task over to another; since the gift wasn't passed to his niece, Sandra Babcock, he had to pass the task over to his great-nephew, Norman Babcock. Who does posses the family's gift. Mr. Prenderghast had died before he could bring the book to Norman in person, but his soul was able to tell his great-nephew where to find and what to do with it. Norman wasn't sure at first, but after having a talk with his Grandma he went to retrieve it from Mr. Prenderghast's corps. Norman had a little trouble getting it out of Mr. Prenderghast's dead hands, but he able to retrieve it and bring it to a grave sight; he was confused when he found out that it was a story book and not a "spell book". After making that discovering he was about to continue reading it, but Alvin snatched it from Norman's hands and as the seven judges risen from their graves, Norman realized that he was reading to the wrong grave. Despite failing to find the location of Witch's grave, Norman wasn't about to give up and tried to read the book to the witch once again as he climbed to the top of the Town Hall. However the witch wasn't having any of it and zapped the old book, and send it and Norman falling back into the building. After Norman had a vision of the witch's trial, discovered that she was a little girl and when Judge Hopkins begged Norman to "stop her", he threw the book to the ground. Reading from it at her grave, like how a parent would read their child to sleep might keep them and Aggie from rising from their graves, but it doesn't completely stop the curse, the book was damaged from her attack, pages had fallen out of it - when Norman throw it - and Aggie was sick and tired of hearing it's story over and over again. In the end Norman didn't need it to tell Aggie a story, he told her a new one and was able to calm and put her to sleep for good. The curse was broken and both Aggie and the seven judges were finally able to rest in peace. What happened to the book, when morning came and things started to calm down, is unknown. Trivia *Some believe that the book had belonged to Aggie and her mother and that the tale of "Sleeping Beauty" was the last story that she told her daughter, before she was taken away from her. Category:ParaNorman Category:Objects